


A Gintama New Year

by lyn367



Category: Gintama
Genre: Chaotic new year's party, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, New Year's Eve, Okikagu fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn367/pseuds/lyn367
Summary: Hijikata Toshiro was glad he missed the new year's party the shinsengumi hosted. My best attempt to create a gintama-ishchaoticparty featuring my favorite characters and ships.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Gintama New Year

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fic I created back in 2016-2017 new year, and I never posted it so here we go.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 22:00

“Happy new year!”

“Happy new year!”

“Happy new year, indeed!!!” Gintoki’s glee was clear as day as he journeyed down the road of cabaret ladies wishing them a happy new year.

“Happy new year!” Another chorus rang one to two octaves lower as the members of shinsengumi greeted them.

Hm? Cabaret ladies and Shinsengumi? The silver haired leader of Yorozuya couldn’t agree more that the sweaty men clad in black shouldn’t even blend with the beautiful stunning ladies but it wasn’t like his opinion mattered.

The yorozuya trio were there as nothing more than guests on that occasion after all. In fact, Gin should just praise Shinpachi for being Shimura Tae’s brother-who pretty much was the sole reason they were even invited. He really should give him a bonus in his salary or something but the stingy silver-haired hasn’t even paid them a single yen. No, he won’t be giving his two employees new years money, either.

Speaking of his employees, Kagura had been told there would be a barbecue and immediately ventured to where the smoke came from. Five minutes in and the hosts grew increasingly worried that they might run out of stock so soon. The concern then subsided when the yato picked a fight with the first captain over a stick of skewered meat.

A betting on the Kagura vs Okita fight happened, and it was pretty much just the ladies pooling their money on Kagura and the men on Okita. Thirty minutes later, a victor had yet been declared, so the crowd surrounding them dispersed rather quickly out of boredom. That, and because the safety of the overseers within a three to five metre radius from the pair is not guaranteed.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:00

60 minutes prior to midnight; 60 minutes after their arrival; and Shinpachi felt like going home. On the right side of the party, there was his boss who had started drinking and trying his luck on the cabaret ladies only to be either politely shoved off by them and get wrecked by a fellow cabaret member, or get wrecked by them.

On the left side, there was the alien girl vs human soldier brawl which was still going on after a full hour, and the shinsengumi members had tried to stop them only to either get almost shot by Kagura or almost sliced by Okita. It became something akin to a slapstick comedy as they tried to dodge and ended up crashing into something else and passing out.

Kondo was hitting on his sister as he spoke and was getting painfully ignored by her. Furthermore, she gave him a few mental stabs by indirectly insulting him within her conversation with her fellow ladies, thus stunning him into trying to even make a move on her, but he was as persistent as always.

Looking almost exhausted, the glasses Yorozuya was then dragged by Yamazaki into getting a few drinks for stress relief. Fifteen minutes later, the drunk minor was yelling singing, “YOUR MOM WAS BLEEP!” until a stray shot from Kagura reached him and he joined the shinsengumi slapstick comedy of passing out upon dodging.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:20

Kondo had successfully gotten into Tae’s nerves and was kicked in the gut, sending him a few feet away, and landed on the Kagura vs Okita fight. Specifically, Kondo landed on Okita and ended the nearly 90 minutes-long brawl.

The man started blabbering something about how it was the nine-hundred-ninety-ninth time he was rejected by Tae. Kagura was then abandoned as the man dragged her sparring partner to the drinking bar whilst yelling something about getting his thousandth one before new year.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:40

“What are you doing?” arriving super late were Tsukuyo along with her girls, and the first thing the blonde haired saw was this guy laying splayed on the ground. Eyeing the empty sake bottles scattered on the ground along with the bright red hand mark on both his cheeks, she had a vague idea of what was going on. Shaking her head, she took it upon herself to hoist Gin up and carry him to a bench for him to lay down.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:50

“China.”

The hosts have never been so glad to hear that one word. Half an hour after the fight, Kagura was once again back to making sure the food doesn’t go to waste and no one has been able to stop her. Of course, they believe that that will change now that Okita came back. From the background, they gave him signs to drag her away from the waning food stand but he didn’t seem to see that.

Fortunately, it didn’t seem to matter as Kagura stood up. They couldn’t hear much as they had decided to take cover behind a table a bit further away from the pair in case a brawl broke out; they were right. They almost teared up when Okita cut the food stand in half but that had successfully triggered the red-haired amanto and she retaliated by throwing a punch, one he would’ve died from had he not dodged. Okita then grabbed her arm and javelin-threw her to the bunch of trees conveniently located away from the party. They simply watched as the boy briefly massaged his left shoulder and proceeded to follow her path away from their sight.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:55

She didn’t have to be there. Frankly speaking, she had no idea why she’s even still there but here she was sitting on a bench in the corner of the party; with Gintoki using her as a lap-pillow. Hinowa had caught her when she was placing Gin on the bench, and with a bit of prompting from her, Tsukuyo found herself in that position. With a small giggle, Hinowa proceeded to leave the blushing and yelling woman. Tsukuyo hasn’t moved since.

After a couple of minutes, she managed to compose herself leaving only a tiny blush to prove her flustered condition. When Gintoki finally stirred, she jerked back and stood the first chance she could before she realized where he had been sleeping on. It was proven to be successful as the man simply yawned and got into a sitting position before he finally noticed the woman’s presence.

His vision must’ve been blurry because he was squinting and rubbed his eyes before asking, “Tsukuyo?”.

Tsukuyo nodded and asked rather unemotionally, “Sober?”

After letting out another loud yawn, the man nodded, scratching his head, “Yeah, probably.”

“That’s a beautiful mark you got there,” she commented on the red print on his cheeks, “Any luck?”

“What does it look like?” he asked back, “Think I managed to get any?”

“No I guess not.” She sighed, “Well, new year’s in five so do yourself a favor and just stay there. I’ll grab some water for you so just take it easy.”

He hummed a flat tone. Despite her suggestion, Gintoki stood up and she found him a bit too close for comfort. It didn’t help that there was something in his manner that made her pay more attention to how he was towering over her. When her eyes found his, he was staring at her and softly muttered,

“Maybe just one more try.”

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:58

After Okita threw her to a tree, Kagura managed to land on it safely instead. Not too long after, the two met and an enraged Kagura started going all out on the offense throwing punches and attempting to stab and shoot him with her purple umbrella, all of which were deftly dodged. That had fueled her anger.

“Stop-” she swiped her umbrella towards him and yelled, “dodging!”

He jumped and landed on her umbrella, using it as a leverage for his feet to jump on and put a few feet of distance between them.

“Seriously, stop dodging. It’s annoying.” Kagura grumbled, “The hell do you want anyway?”

Okita didn’t reply and hiccuped instead, much to her suspicion. The red haired raised a brow, “Sadist, you bastard, are you drunk?”

“Noope.” He slurred.

Kagura twitched and for once, her brain worked. He’s slurring, his face is slightly red, and she definitely remembered the stalker of a monkey had dragged him into the drinking bar. Oh yeah, definitely drunk.

She closed her umbrella and shook her head. Out of kindness, she decided, she would help the sadist find a place to rest and sober up. She recalled a drunken Gin-chan demanding strawberry milk claiming it would help him sober and she wondered if she could find it back in the party.

It only took a split second. After she let her guard down and approached him rather too casually, he slapped her hand hard enough for her to let go of her weapon. Her eyes widened in surprise and before she could recover, he once again threw her to yet another tree and this time there was a resounding smack as her back crashed into it.

She felt the air knocked out of her lungs and before she could even breathe, he took her wrist in each hand and she found her mouth being forcefully covered by something warm as it tried to suffocate her.

Date: December 31st  
Time: 23:59

One minute she was chastising him, and one minute later they were making out. Tsukuyo swore she was beet red but she wasn’t going to deny that. He may be intoxicated and most likely not in the right mind, but she did love him and she decided it was okay. She kissed him back and absentmindedly noted the taste of the barbeque meat on his lips. It was actually pleasant and she was definitely looking forward to the food but she also tasted something else:

Alcohol.

Date: January 1st  
Time: 00:00

Kagura was seeing her life flashed in front of her when she heard the fireworks. She really thought she was going to die and in that moment, she learned the importance of oxygen and how yato needs it to live when she felt whatever’s blocking her airway was finally removed.

She immediately gasped for air but the air-blocker returned not long after. She had been delirious before but she definitely realized Sadist was smothering her, and thus being responsible for her lack of air. Specifically, it was his lips. Generally, it’s called a kiss.

Kagura wasn’t fond of the thought of Sadist claiming her lips, funny how she hadn’t punched him for it. Perhaps she was still delirious and it wasn’t until the loud boom of fireworks spanning her out of whatever’s trance she was in for her to finally have the right mind to fight back. As if on cue, he released her and pulled away when she was about to get her wrists the freedom they deserve.

She wasted no time.

Date: January 1st  
Time: 00:00

When Gin pulled away, he knew he wasn’t going to get away unscathed. A slap, most likely. Considering she’s a hyakka leader who uses kunai, he might also end up with a few scratches and cuts. He was ready for the consequences and flinched, but it didn’t come. Confused, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a horrifyingly familiar sight. He almost had a deja vu.

“Gintoki,” she whispered after a hiccup. Her face was red, and Gin knew that face; he knew it was bad news. She was drunk and he was petrified as soon as he noticed.

Date: January 1st  
Time: 07:00

Hijikata Toshiro was surprised by what the shinsengumi HQ had become overnight, and found his decision to skip it was correct. He knew there would be a BBQ party, he knew who was invited, but he decided the aftermath was too much.

Laying on the ground were the shinsengumi men, beaten up trying to interfere with Kagura and Okita’s fight. His boss collapsing on the ground, having successfully had his one hundredth rejection with a few broken bones. Yamazaki and Shinpachi sprawled over the ground, a mic on his hand. Hanging on a tree by a rope was Okita with a lot of bruises, possibly broken bones, and swollen face that looked like it wasn’t going to disappear in a while. Near the stairs down from the site, he found Toya Lake there without his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
